I Dont Deserve You Prince
by TheHGfanlovestheHG
Summary: A/U Everlark. This is how Prince Peeta finds his love in the forest but the girl feels she dosent deserve the Prince and leaves him heart broken.Will they find their ways back?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Deserve You Prince

Katniss POV

I get up in the morning to find the sun has already been up. How long have I been sleeping? I should be hunting in the woods now. Today, I could get a good fortune because the royal family is holding a ball at the kingdom and the royal cook, Greasy Sae, buys meat from me for the dinner today. I get good money so that I could buy the dress which Prim has been longing for.

The thought of Prim wearing the soft, blue dress matching her eyes and skipping around brings a smile up my face. I get up only to find mother gazing at her wedding photo and with her thumb, she was caressing the smooth glass which is one of the photos left of her and dad.

_Not new. _I think and go to the kitchen and find my 14 year old sister cooking breakfast. I know it is too much for a 14 year old to cook but once I tried cooking food and ended up making the food so worse that even Buttercup would refuse to eat it.

"Morning Prim" I greet her.

"You're late. Sleepy head."

"I know. Want some help?" I ask her already knowing the answer.

"Nope. Well, the dinner is ready so why don't you go and call mom Katniss?"

"Okay but you gotta help me in dragging her out of the chair" I say and we go and as usual she wouldn't come and eat her breakfast.

"Mom, Dad is gone. If you don't eat, then even you would end up with him." I say and I and Prim had a hard time getting her out and finally making her sit in the table. She takes small spoons of soup and drinks it while I and Prim had already finished our breakfast and I take fathers jacket and started walking towards the woods before I call out to Prim.

"Bye little duck , 'll be back with a surprise"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

"Not today again mom" I groan.

"Remember groaning is not what a prince does." Effie mutters behind mom. I don't understand why they keep doing this.

Trying to find me a new bride every month though my mother and father knows I wouldn't marry anyone but the person I love the most.

"You haven't met anyone yet Peeta and you are getting old."

"Mom! I am just 18"

"But you are to get married by that age. I and your father got married at 18 and you are adamant to find your true love though you haven't got one. You turned down all the girls you have met. Then when are you planning on getting married?"

"I will once I have found my true love." My mother knows arguing with me more will set me up so she sighs and gives up.

"Well you win my son but attend today's date with Sarah from district 8 at least for the sake of your father. He wants to give you this kingdom after your marriage."

"I get it mom but only if you allow me to go into the woods for today's painting scenario." She smiles sweetly at me and retires to her chambers while Effie chatters about today's date.

"She's really gonna impress you Peeta."

But I was still occupied by thought of finding a new love. First when I turned 16, I asked my father about love and he said about how he met my mother in a date and they loved each other and when I told I wanted a love, they started fixing dates from all girls of my kingdom of my age and I must have probably dated everyone in my kingdom except for Seam.

Then they called for different princesses but all were either married or they did not break the rules which read.

_No outside princess will marry other kingdom prince. _

But district 8 is ready to do so by sending their daughter tonight.

"I understand your father wants you to marry fast but why don't you find your love fast"

"I am trying fast Portia but the good thing is my father gives me the freedom to love even the poorest girl in the kingdom." I reply as my stylist has finished with my dress making it perfect for wearing in the forest.

I thank her and grab my painting set and head towards the horse stable and go to the forest but I find two heads nearby room and find my squire, Finnick Odair and his fiancée Annie Cresta kissing. Finnick had been like my brother since I was small and he proposed Annie after they have dated for at least 5 years. I wonder even I will do this to the person I love. _I wonder._

I go and mount my snow white horse Raisin bun after my favorite kind of pastry and his color doesn't prove it obviously.

I ride through the forest and the smell of fresh pine and oak hits me with something else which I can't lay my finger on. I wish I could come here daily.

As I go deeper, I get a strange moist feeling and then I find a lake nearby. It is a perfect place to paint. I get down and sit and start giving outline and when I take the paints to start painting it, a voice comes out of no where

"What are you doing at my forest?"


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Deserve You, Prince

Peeta POV

"What are you doing in my forest" the voice demanded. I knew that it was a female but what is she doing here. I turned around to look at whosoever it was and I met silver crystals shining into mine.

Uh well I am not good at describing girls but she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Grey eyes, olive skin and brown hair which has been made into a braid and a loose strand of hair falling in front of her face hiding one of her crystal eyes. I control the urge to tuck her strand behind her ear.

I haven't realized I had been staring at her until she had a confused look on her face and demanded more.

"Look. Are you gonna tell me who you are or should I shoot you with my arrows." Then I notice that she had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows resting in her back. What is she doing here in the forest with a bow? In the stories which I have read, only male use bow and arrows and why is she having them? What does she mean by my forest? Her look turns from confused to frustration and there was an awkward tension between us so I break it.

"Um... No one has ever asked me that question; well I am Prince Peeta Mellark, crown prince of District 12." Well that's true. She can be the first person to ask me that question. Her face twitches from confusion to huge surprise.

"Ar..eer..are…y.. ..pri…in.. ..cee…..mell…lla..lark" she stammered not finding the right words to say.

"I guess I am" I say and she bows in front of me. Her face showing an expression as if she had done some sneak peeking and was caught.

"I am sorry prince. I shouldn't have called this my forest. This forest belongs to you not me. As a poor girl from Seam, this is a very big mistake I have done." Oh now I understand. That is why I have never met her in any of my dates.

"Um… well what are you doing in the forest?" I ask clearly my voice filled with curiosity.

"I well came hunting in the forest for the royal meeting tonight. Greasy Sae, the royal kitchen cook, will buy these from me and get me some few bucks which I can buy something with." I get it. She hunts and gives these to Greasy Sae for money to buy something but isn't the work of a male.

"But why can't your father or brother or someone from your family come and hunt instead of you coming here." She starts staring at the ground and I see tears well up in her eyes as she quickly turns away to hide them from me. I feel immediate guilt wash across me as I know that those tears were caused by me. I immediately touch her shoulder and say

"I am sorry but if you don't want to talk about it, then fine miss…" I trail of because I still don't know her name.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" Katniss. I let the name sink into me. We stare at each other for what it seems like lifetime until

"Well, I gotta go prince. I need to hunt and go for exchange before it is too late" she says placing her arrow in her hand into the quiver and bows again. I know this is like a goodbye bow but I don't want to leave her but I have met her for only like 10 minutes or something.

"Can I come with you… I mean I came here for painting but hunting sounds good too."

"Um…Well could I refuse the request of the prince?" she says and starts walking. She turns back looking at me as if asking me to follow her. I start following her but for some silly reason, thinking of going hunting with Katniss brings a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Deserve You, Prince

Katniss POV

I can't believe that walking with the crown prince of Panem. He seemed so lost in thought and I felt uncomfortable of him walking near me. I try to take short glances of what he was doing but he was following me as if he was a child lost in a fair.

"Look, a squirrel" I whispered to him.

"Yeah" he said quite loud.

"Shh… you might scare the animals away" I say and he nods giving me a reassuring smile which I don't quite return. I turn and raise my bow with an arrow ready to be shot and aim it at the eye of the squirrel, the arrow flies and struck the animal right at the eye and it dropped on the ground dead. I hear Peeta gasp of awe behind me.

"Wow! That was amazing Kat… I mean Miss Everdeen"

"Thank you and call me Katniss. I am not a high class girl. You can call me Katniss." I seriously hate it when someone calls me Miss Everdeen but no one has ever called me like that until it was the last time I was called like that to collect my father's compensation money after his death. Mainly the reason why I hate being called like that.

I walk near and collect the dead animal from the ground and clean it and put it into my game bag. Peeta comes over and sees my overflowing bag and says.

"You've got a good haul today, haven't you?"

"Yeah, could finally get the dress I've wanted to buy for Prim, Greasy Sae will get me good money for these." I say pointing my bag.

"What dress? Who's Prim?" he asked clearly confused.

"Uh... well my sister is Prim and I am gonna get her a dress today with the money for this…" I pointed the bag and continued.

"Well I must thank you to because you are indirectly involved in my deal."

"Thanks but it is no ordinary dinner but it is a kind of date for me to find a suitable princess before I turn 20"

"Your date?" I ask seriously confused. These princes get all girls falling at his feet and chose the right one but Peeta seems around 18 but he isn't married but a thought strikes me.

_Maybe he has a girlfriend or a secret love. _But at the thought of this, I feel jealousy come up and I don't know why.

"Do you have a girlfriend or at least a secret crush back there for a prince these are common" I say before I could stop myself. I immediately regretted for what I said but he smiled and said.

"I don't have one but I hoped I had one." He says disappointment on his face.

"You can marry a rich girl as fast as you can instead of waiting for true love can't you." I blurt out again out of curiosity. Way to go Katniss. Peeta is gonna think you are crazy.

"Well… how do I begin it." He says and looks around the place and says.

"I don't think it is a good place for a conversation. Why can't we have it near the lake cause I left my art materials there."

"Yeah sure, Prince"

"Oh, please don't call me prince, call me Peeta. I feel sick of being a prince and I am just a normal 18 year old."

I smile at his simplicity and we make our way towards the lake and sit on the moist sand where Peeta's art materials lay scattered around.

He slowly begins and I carefully listen to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta POV

She asks about my castle life and I don't hesitate to tell her after that curiosity which filled her eye.

I slowly begin from my childhood life till the present time where my parents have been forcing me to get married. She listened to my story carefully

"Even the life of a prince is difficult isn't"

"Yeah" I say with a sigh. I haven't felt so comfortable in speaking with a stranger like this before. I have spoken like this only to Finnick but he had been with me like literally since I was born but Katniss is different. I have just met her but I behave with her as if I had known her long before.

"Well, it is getting late. I gotta go and sell this before Greasy Sae leaves the market."

"Yeah. I had a good time with you Katniss but I haven't finished my drawing yet and there is more to draw here so I might be coming here anytime when I am free"

She seemed too uncomfortable with what I said and I regretted for what I said and I apologize her immediately.

"Um… if that is okay for you."

"No No No, This is your forest and it is my mistake for coming here. You own this whole kingdom and I have no right here. You may come here whenever you need."

"Thanks" I say and I turn to Raisin bun but then I realize that I don't know my way back. Though this forest is mine, this is the first time I have been here while Katniss seemed to know the way around here but before I could ask her, she took her game bag and her arrows and turned to leave.

"Well, I had a good time with you prince. I am going to the town for trading. Good day your highness" she said and turned but I caught her wrist and she stopped.

"Wait." I said urging her to stop in her tracks.

"Can you show me the way to the town?" She was absolutely stunned by what I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

"Oh. It is actually that I don't know my way back and even you are going to the town soo…"

"So you can go back to your kingdom after I show you the way to the town." I nod my head.

"Follow me in your horse."

"Wait. We both could go in my horse. I couldn't let a beautiful maiden like you walk alone."

"But the town people might create rumors"

"Let them do whatever they want."

"Ok" she accepts reluctantly and I lead my way to Raisin Bun who was munching upon some grass near the lake.

"Come on Raisin. We gotta go before mom gets mad at us."

"Sorry what. Is your horse called Raisin?"

"Yeah. When I was small, raisin buns were my favorite so I named my horse like that." She chuckles a bit about this and examines the horse touching it from its chin up to its head and pats his head.

"Shall we go prince?"

"Yeah and call me Peeta" she nods and she was wearing a huge smile on her face but there was an anxiousness in her eyes.

I raise my eyes in a questioning way and she responds

"Since small, I always admired horses and wanted to get into one when my fa..well…when…my..fath..father..wa..was…um.. all..alive…" I understand. Her father is dead and she hunts to feed her family and she is hurt and I could tell it with her eyes.

"My deep condolences. But you can come in this horse."

"Yeah sure but will this push me down?"

"No. Go ahead," I say her and sit on Raisin Bun and give her my hand and she takes my hand and I felt a electricity jolt up my arms and made her comfortable and started the horse.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

I really got scared when Prince Peeta offered to take me in his horse but I should not refuse a direct offer from the Prince, can i?

At first it was rough but Peeta knew how to control the horse and the rest of the ride was smooth until the path suddenly became rocky and the horse jolted up and down the rocky road. Suddenly there was a big jerk and I caught hold of the Prince very tightly around his waist causing him to turn and look at me after stopping his horse.

"You ok." He asked concerned and it forms creases on his forehead.

"Yeah I am fine." I say tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I always do that when I am nervous. Am I nervous?

We continue the rest of our journey in silence until we reach the town.

"I'll get down here. Greasy Sae will meet me near the Hob. Thank you for the ride Prince"

"Oh please don't mention it Katniss and call me Peeta please and thank you by the way for the wonderful day." I smile and make my way to the Hob while the Prince turned and left in his horse.

Greasy Sae was waiting near the Hob and I show her the bag full of game and she was pleased.

"Good catch girl. Here you go" she says giving me a small bag of money and it was way more than I expected. I couldn't control my excitement as I ran down to the shop and brought Prim her dress. I skipped home and found Prim feeding her goat Lady.

"Hey little duck, come in. I gotta surprise for you."

She follows me in and give her that dress. Her eyes were glistening in the candle light as blue as the Prince. Her blonde hair waving in the air just like the Prince Peeta's hair did.

_Stop thinking about the Prince, Katniss._ I say in my mind and see that my sister had already changed her dress and was admiring herself in the mirror.

"How do I look Katniss" she asked me still like a child. Though she is 14, she is always worried about her looks like the merchant kids.

"You look pretty little duck if you learn how to tuck in that duck tail back." I say and put her duck tail in her back.

Peeta POV

While I went to the kingdom, my mind still kept drifting to Katniss and how she caught me when Raisin Bun jolted. I wish it could happen always.

I reach the kingdom and I put Raisin Bun in his place and feed him a sugar cube and pat his head just like Katniss did.

_What a beautiful girl. _I thought_ her skin was just so flawless and even slightest of our touch while hunting could send butterflies inside me. The curiosity in her eyes…_

"Back to Earth Peeta. Your Highness had been searching for you."

"Say I am coming Finn" I say and I leave to my room. Rest of the time goes in blur until I know it is six and the princess had come.

Long, elegant brown hair made up into a high bun with a square face and long yellow dress with innumerable sequins and shiny materials and brown eyes matching her eyes.

The first thing that comes in my mind is Katniss. The hair of this princess resembles hers.

"Good evening Princess Sarah." I greet her and get in one knee and take her hand and kiss it as a formal prince would do and I do this only because she has Katniss's hair. She giggles as I do it and we head to the meeting hall. Though she does most of the talking but I don't respond her.

We go to the dinner hall and we sit. Princess Sarah sits next to me and starts eating. One delicacy comes after another until I find squirrel stew. Then I remember the evening I had with Katniss and remember that the squirrel that is in that pot belongs to Katniss bow and arrows. I smile at that thought and take more stew.

"You like this stew, Prince"

"Yeah, I just love it." _and the person who brought it here _I complete in my mind.

"Do you like me?" she asks timidly. I hesitate to answer but dad interrupts me.

"Yes, it is obvious he should like you. Perhaps I think finally Peeta has found his bride."

"Dad, you can't decide who I should marry and I am not going to marry her." I say and get up and leave to my room. I hear a commotion behind me but I don't care because this is my future. I go to my room and lock myself inside it. After sometime I hear a harsh noise shout from outside.

"Open the door you useless brat" my father yells from behind the door.

"Let him be there. He needs some time to think and he is young. He has more time to think of marriage." My mother says and I hear shuffling near the door and my father yells for the last time.

"If you keep rejecting everyone like this, you will live forever without any princess and Panem will never have a queen."


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta POV

*Dream*

_I am standing in a grassy meadow filled with short, green grass. Beautiful different colored flowers danced merrily in the wind. Two voices, one male and another female voice behind me. I turn and see two heads, a blonde one and a brown one kissing._

_But it takes seconds to recognize that it was me and who… Katniss_

"_I love you Katniss" The one who is kissing says_

"_Love you too" she says_

_*End of the Dream*_

I wake up from the dream. It is still dark and the light in the fireplace is dim. I remember the dream and I smile. _But how is that even possible. I saw her just a day ago and I dream about her. Weird…_

I don't feel like sleeping so I go and stand near the balcony and get some fresh air. Soon, I feel my eyelids heavy so I go back to bed.

_I am standing in the same place where today I and Katniss met. The sun is shining on the lake making it to shimmer. Suddenly, there is a crack of twigs behind so I turn around._

_A shadow appears and then appears Katniss more beautiful than ever. As soon as she sees me, she starts running towards me and wraps her arms around me. I subconsciously wrap my arms around her._

"_Hey, I missed you Peeta. Come to meet me often okay?" she says and leans down towards my lips but…_

"It's a big,big,big day your highness" Effie shrills in her high annoying accent.

_Great Effie. Good time to spoil I think_

"Open the door, Prince. Where are your manners?"

I still don't want to get up and I don't but Effie kept rambling in front of the door. Finally I get up done enough with her high, chirpy voice and I sleepily go and open the door rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"I have had enough with you, you lazy one. Princes should…"

"…Should not sleep long hours, Right Effie" I say mocking her tune clearly irritating her.

"How dare you mock me, Prince? Where did you learn that from? I think your time for your behavior class should be increased."

I just shrug her off ignoring her allow my prep tem to make me ready for the day.

As Portia had finally finished my dressing, I look myself in the mirror. As usual, Portia had done a wonderful job.

"Thank you, Portia"

"As always, son" she smiles warmly to me. Besides mom and Finnick, I can speak closely to Portia and she reads me like an open book.

"Today's first class is nature class with Ms. Cress"

Great. She is just a replica of Effie except they differ in tastes of color but same weird clothes, same annoying accent but I love that class of that I get to do more practical like gardening and Finnick will be there guiding me.

Nature class is in the library as Ms. Cress always gets books for referring though the library is the common one. I have a library of my own.

Ms. Cress, a migrant from District 3, is thin, red haired and black eyed and old , around her fifties, the oldest teacher for me. She though old didn't marry for personal reasons. She always liked Finnick and Annie and cares more for me too. She loves it when I do something about her subject. I do it only for the subject not for her.

Ms. Cress and Finnick were already there waiting for me.

"Morning Ms. Cress, Morning Finn"

"Morning Peeta. You are late." They both shout at the same time and I mutter a sorry and sit down.

"Today, we will learn about flowers. Finnick, get me the third book from the right."

Rest of the class goes. I flip through the pages until I find something. Primroses. Katniss mentioned that was her sisters' name.

"Uh. Excuse me but is primroses found here in district 12?"

"Oh yeah. Near the meadows and woods, they are found"

I daydream about Katniss but luckily Ms. Cress nor Finnick notice the class ends, I know exactly what to do.

"Look Mr. Doulghan, get me a bouquet of primroses and send them to the Everdeen household as my gift."

Katniss POV

Today's hunting was done and fortunately quick so I get to return home quick. On the door way, I find the royal guards standing. _Whatare they doing there?_ Is something wrong?

My mind could not bear more thoughts so I run as fast as I could to find Prim smiling as the guards leave. She is holding a bouquet of evening primroses.

"Who gave them, Prim?"

"I guess your friend, Kat"


End file.
